1. Field of the Invention
Device for compensating the vibrations caused by the movements of a tool of a brush manufacturing machine, more particularly of a tool having at least one slide which is provided in a guide such that it can move according to a particular aimed law of motion.
It is known that such tools are usually driven by means of a cam and lever mechanism, whereby the shape of the cam determines the above-mentioned law of motion of the slide.
Due to the irregular movements of the slide, vibrations are generated during the operation of the brush manufacturing machine, which are of course harmful to the machine and to the finishing quality of the brushes.
These vibrations moreover interfere with the production rhythm of the machine concerned, and thus also with the production capacity of the machine, since, as of a certain driving speed of said machine, the above-mentioned vibrations could cause cracks, as a consequence of which said driving speed is limited to a certain extent.
2. Discussion of the Related-Art
It is already known that the above-mentioned vibrations can be partially absorbed by applying a counterweight which is provided eccentrically on the main drive shaft of the brush machine.
This counterweight compensates the generated vibrations only to a limited extent, as a result of which the driving speed of the brush machine still has to be drastically limited in order to avoid cracks.